


Detour

by MidnightThoughts



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Sex, Episode: s01e03 Malama Ka Aina (Respect the Land), M/M, Missing Scene, That's pretty much it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightThoughts/pseuds/MidnightThoughts
Summary: A missing scene from episode 3 of season 1, in which Steve actually does take Danny on the detour he wanted.





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndraraSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndraraSkye/gifts).



> So, my friend had finally convinced my to watch the show, and we got to this episode and I noticed how Danny looked rather rumpled by the time they showed up to the casino. So I decided to write the scene that so clearly occurred between the car scene and them arriving. This is all in thanks to IndraraSkye who is the one who got me hooked on the show.

“Detour. I beg of you!” Danny cried, looking between Steve and the girls in the car. Steve kept his eyes forward, gunning the gas when the light turned green to the sounds of Danny’s lamenting. He kept going, and Danny quieted down, turning forward in his seat with a grin on his face. Steve turned at the next light and then again until he found what he was looking for, a deserted alleyway. He turned in sharply, causing Danny to grab the oh shit handle.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked, looking around them in confusion.

“You said you wanted to detour,” Steve said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Yeah, for hot girls, not for what looks like a creepy backstreet,” Danny said, leaning forward and looking out his window, searching for god knows what. There was no telling when Steve was involved. This could be his version of pre-gaming, except with violence instead of alcohol. Steve leaned over and pushed Danny back hard against his seat.

“What the-?” Danny started, but stopped when he saw Steve swinging his leg over the console and into Danny’s space.

“What are…What are you doing?” Danny asked, swallowing hard.

“What does it look like?” Steve asked, straddling Danny’s lap. He reached down and grabbed the handle on the side of Danny’s seat, making the seat fall back.

“Detouring.”

“Oh,” Danny said, breathlessly. “But...” He tried, but words were a thing of the past when one had Steve McGarrett’s hands on them, sliding down oh so deliciously.

“But?” Steve asked, leaning in close to Danny’s ear.

“But…the uh… the thing…that we were…oh,” He said, abandoning his thought as Steve’s hands came up to his throat, slowly loosening his tie.

“We’ve got some time,” Steve said. “We’d have more if you weren’t wearing this damn thing.”

“Seriously! What is it with you and the ties?” Danny asked.

“It makes you stick out like a sore thumb,” Steve said, pulling it just slightly looser. “It also makes it harder for me to do this,” He said, leaning in and licking a stripe up Danny’s neck.

Danny let out an embarrassing moan, tossing his head back against the headrest as Steve bit lightly at his pulse point. He grabbed Steve’s shoulders, pulling him in closer, groaning at the feel of his muscles shifting under his hands.

“Since…Since when were you interested in…in doing this?” Danny asked, bringing his hands around to his chest, and down lower, slipping under his shirt and feeling the hard lines of his six pack.

“Around the time you went on a tangent about apologies when you get someone shot.”

“Really?” Danny asked, pulling his head back to look at Steve in shock.

“You were cute!” Steve said, sounding almost defensive. “All worked up and referencing Animal Planet.”

“Oh god. You’re the worst,” Danny said, pulling a hand back and covering his eyes. Steve leaning in quickly, pressing his lips to Danny’s. Danny pulled back sharply, looking at Steve in shock. Steve pulled back just slightly, looking unsure of himself and that just wasn’t allowed.

“The absolute worst,” Danny said, grabbing the back of Steve’s neck and pulling him back in for another kiss, the brunette grinning against his lips.

The kiss deepened quickly after that and Danny lost himself in the feeling of kissing him. It had never felt like this with Rachel, had never been spontaneous or as fun as it was here with Steve, necking in a car like a bunch of teenagers. Danny broke the kiss with a gasp as Steve’s hand snaked down their bodies, and squeezed him through his pants where he was half hard.

“God, Steve,” He panted, as Steve returned his attention back to his neck, pulling his collar even further to the side with his free hand for more access.

“Yeah?” Steve murmured, and Danny’s eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his lips moving against his skin, hints of teeth scraping against his neck making him arch into Steve’s hand where it was still groping him.

“Come..come on,” He said, bucking his hips again, and got a sharp bite in return.

“Is that any way to talk to your commander, detective?” Steve asked.

“We’re _partners_ , McGarrett,” Danny said, sliding his hands down his back and grabbing hold of the gloriousness that was Steve’s ass. Steve hung his head with a groan as Danny massaged the globes under his hands, parting them slightly and pushing down with just the slightest pressure.

It was as if a switch was flipped and Steve was fumbling with Danny’s belt, and before he knew it, his fly was open and there was a hand in his underwear, gripping him firmly. Danny tried to gather enough brain cells in order to get Steve’s belt open, but Steve just batted his hands away and undid his belt and pants one handed. Danny wasted no time in shoving his hand into his pants, eager to touch him, feel him, find out what he likes, what makes him make that noise again. He began jacking Steve in time with Steve’s movements on his own member. There was nothing but the sounds of their panting as they both sought their release. Danny was bucking into Steve’s hand as much as he could, his moans coming out high pitched as he got closer and closer to climax. Steve suddenly shoved his shirt up and out of the way as he sped up his hand. Danny cried out as he came, arching his back, pressing his chest against Steve’s as he worked him slowly through it.

As soon as Danny came down, he shoved Steve’s pants out of the way and began sped up his motions, grip him just slightly tighter. Steve closed his eyes, curling his back so that his forehead rested on Danny’s shoulder, breathing hard and fast until he too came hard with a groan, his cum mixing with Danny’s on his stomach in one big sticky mess.

“I don’t suppose you have any wet wipes in here,” Danny asked dryly, looking at the mess on him.

“I didn’t know you were such a sweet talker,” Steve said, pulling back.

“Hey, no get back here! I didn’t mean-ooohh,” Danny said, mouth dropping open at the sight of Steve on his knees licking the mess from his stomach. His eyes rolled back in his head and he let his head thunk back against the seat when his tongue ventured lower on the next pass.

“You really are an animal. I was right,” Danny said, but the insult lacked any sort of bite with his voice shaking the way it was. Steve’s tongue dipped into his belly button and Danny clutched at his shoulders with another moan.

“If I were really an animal,” Steve said, crawling back up his body. “I’d let you walk into that party, still covered in us so that everyone knows that you’re mine,” He said, dropping another kiss to his neck before kissing him soundly.

“So I’m yours now?” Danny asked with a smirk.

“You said it already, Danno,” Steve said. “We’re partners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it! :) Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
